Falling In Love With The Preppy Playboy Next Door!
by CandysXareXsweet
Summary: Your Typical Aeropostale VS Hot Topic story with some Cinderella moments BxE All human Old Title: Opposite attracts like nothing else
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the characters but i do own this story. This is an all Human story **

"Come on honey, stop being so stubborn and get you butt out of that house" My mom begged

"But I think she got the stubbornness from you don't you think" My dad joined in

"I don't want to move, I like it here" I whined

"Isabella Marie Swan, if I don't see you in the car in 10 second, you are in so much trouble young lady" My mom yelled

"Let me handle this" My dad suggested.

Few seconds later, my dad sit next to me on the empty cold floor of our living room

"Come on Bella, moving is not that hard. Think of it as for the family" My dad convinced

After my mom had another baby girl, the house that we live in is too small so we are moving to a place called Fork. I really don't mine moving but I have friends here that like me for who I am. Most people who don't know me will "label" me as Gothic or Emo because of the way I dress.

"Fine, for the family" I stand up and make my way to the car

"Don't worry, you will make a lot of friends" Typical dad line for moving "And we have a surprise for you"

~48 hours of driving later~

Time: 10:00 am

"We are finally here, I love you mother earth" I yelled as I lay down on the grass. I am not even exaggerating. 48 hours of my mom driving, fast food, baby crying and sleeping on the car anyone will be doing the same thing

"Get up honey, the grass are dirty. And lets look around the house" My mom suggest

I brush the dirt off my body and make my way to the house. I have to admit, the house is beautiful and so much better than my old one. It got two floors, a hallway between the living room and kitchen. Once you open the door you can see the stairs, and it got 4 rooms.

"So what do you think?" My dad asked

"I love it" I answer truthfully

"That is not the only thing you will love, your mom and I have a surprise for you in the driveway"

My dad lead me to the driveway, there it is a red 2006 Dodge Challenger

"Is all yours" My dad said as he hand me the keys

"Ahhhhh. I love you daddy" I give my dad a kiss on the cheek

"Great you like it, think it as a sorry we have to move, and thank you for helping us unpack gift"

"Aww, I have to help unpack" I whined

"Come on the early we unpack the faster we get to relax"

~5 straight hours of unpacking and shopping later~

"All done, I don't think I can feel my arms and leg" I lay down on the couch

"Stop hagging the couch Bella" My mom scrolled "Walk around the neighborhood"

"I did, they got a park, deli, supermarket and guess what they also got a schoooool" I said in sarcasm

"Go say hi to the neighbors or something" My dad suggest

"Fine" I started getting my butt off the couch and walked to the door. Then I remember I left something

OMG!! I LEFT CANDY

"Mom, dad I lost Candy. Do you know where she is?" I panicked. I can't go out without Candy

"You mean this" My dad said while holding up my ipod

"Oh my gosh, you found her" I said happily, taking it from my dad

"Can you believe her, she named her ipod" My mom said to my dad like I am not there

"Well, maybe you should rethink about buying me a puppy" I retorted as I make my way out of the house

I started walking randomly on the streets, waving to everyone I saw.

Finally finishing wondering the whole neighborhood, I am home

"Hey, mios home" I greeted

"So, how did it go" My mom asked

"It was great, I got 3 cookies from a grandma and most of the people I wave to wave back"

"O.k great now I need you to wear something classy like a dress"

"Why, who died?" I asked

"No one died"

"Who got married?"

"No one got marry. While you were out, I visited the next door neighbor" My mom explained

"Oh, you mean the house next door that is like 2x bigger than ours"

"Yea that one, now go change. They will be here in an hour" My mom rushed

**Thanks for reading :) Please review. It means a lot to me :) **

**For those who review will get a cyber cookie or candy from me **

**See you in the next chapter  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!! **

I hate dresses. Especially the ones that my mom brought me. I try to pick one that I can actually wear. I pick a black long sleeve dress with a string belt that you have to tie. Put on eyeliner and converse. There is no way in hell that my mom is going to make me wear heels, but not that I have any because by the end of the day I always "accidentally" break them. (Dress in my profile)

"Mom, you done yet?" I asked as I walked into her room

"Almost, which one? Diamond or hoop?" Holding up two earrings

"Hoops" I answered

"And Bella, are you sure you want to wear that dress, what about the one that I brought you last summer. You never wore that one before" My mom criticize

"Mom that dress makes me look like a fairy that came out of the Tinker Bell Movies" I retorted "and not that I wear any of your dresses" I mumble under my breathe

"A very cute fairy" My mom added

"The last thing I want to be is cute and a fairy, maybe I will wear it for Halloween" I suggested

"Are you ladies done" My dad asked "Is almost time"

And dad saves the day

"Oh god, I almost forgot the time" My mom said trying to wear her shoes

After my mom finished, we went next door

_Ding Dong _

"Coming" A voice answered in the first ring

Few seconds later, a young woman open the door, a really really young woman

"Renee, you finally came" She said giving my mom a hug

"Esme, is nice to see you again, and this is my daughter Isabella" My mom introduced

"Bella" I corrected

"Come in, dinner is ready" Esme stated

She leaded us to the dining room. There is 4 people sitting

"This is my husband Carlisle- Pointing to the oldest guy- Edward- the youngest- Emmett- the really buff guy- and Alice- The hyper pixie." Esme introduced

"Aren't you a little young to have kids that look 17 and above" I blurted out causing my mom to kick me a little under the table.

"they are all adopted" Esme answered nicely and calmly

~45 Minutes of torture came more torture ~

"Why don't the kids go to the living room, talk and have some fun" My mom suggested

My mom and her big mouth. Not like she hasn't torture me enough

"That's a great idea" Esme agreed

So then all of us went to the living room

I sat in the far side of the couch and Alice sat next to me

"Hi Bella, what do you think of Forks so far?" Alice asked trying to start a conversation

"Is not bad, I guess?' I answered awkwardly.

"You will love it here, expect for the part that it gets cold and rains a lot, but besides that Forks is really awesome" She said in one breathe.

"Hey Bella, I am Edward, if you have any question you can ask me" Edward said, now sitting on the other side of me and getting too close

"Yea, I will keep that in mind" I answered, along with staying away from him

"How about you give me your number" He asked firtingly

Now he is getting on my nerves, who the hell do he think he is

"Sure, is 1-800-F*ck-off" I answered with a innocent smile

"Wow, bro getting dissed by a girl beside Rosalie" Emmett stated "I am Emmett by the way"

After talking for 15 minutes, I am finally enjoying myself. Emmett is really funny, Alice is really hyper and Edward is not so creepy and might be nice if he put all of the conceitedness behind.

**This chapter is really weird, anywhooo I Just saw NEW MOON!!! I LUV IT Especially the part where Bella Saves Edward and they KISSED!!!!! But kinda sad because Jacob never got a chance to kiss Bella!! Taylor Lautner is SO SO SO HOT**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own twilight **

Cookies everywhere. There is also cupcakes and chocolate. I reached for the closest thing next to me which happen to be a blueberry muffin. My favorite. I started stuffing my face with it.

As I reached for my 5th one, it started to talk: "Honey, time to wake up"

"Muffins can't talk" I replied

"What muffin?" It asked "Hurry up or you will be late"

"You know muffin, you kinda sound like my mom" I said

"That's because I am your mom" It yelled causing me to fell

"Oww, my butt" I whined in pain

"At least you woke up. Now get dress before the pancakes get cold" she rushed

I walked to my closet, grab a random skinny jean and t-shirt, put on eyeliner, and wore my black bubble converse.

I took a last look at myself before going down for breakfast to make sure I look OK for the first day of school

"Good morning mommy, good morning daddy" I called as I entry the kitchen

"Good morning Bella, you seem happy this morning" my dad said

"Yep, is the first day of school, for me at least" I answer

"You hate school" my mom stated. Partypooper

"I can't wait to make new friends"

"You hate meeting new people especially ones your age" she retorted

"Ok fine, I can't wait to drive my new car" I said truthfully. My mom knows my too well

"That's better, we have to go now" She said.

Each of them kiss my forehead

"Bye" I waved. Now I am alone, eating breakfast by myself

After I am finish, I clean up after myself and headed out.

'First time driving, I can do this' I thought

As the car roared to life, I relax a little until I hit a garbage can

"Sorry" I yelled to no one in particular

10 minutes later I reached the school. I could see a bunch of people out in the yard

A group of jocks talking, and from the looks of it they are talking about the cheerleaders, and in respond the cheerleaders giggle. Then there is a couple kissing, nerd studying, and the musicians stringing their guitar. Typical high schoolers

I walk past them and to the main office

"Hey I am the new student" I said to the lady behind the desk

"Name" She asked

"Isabella Marie Swan" I answered

"Here is your schedule, map of the school, slips for your teachers to sign, locker number, and combination" She said handing me a bunch of papers

HIGH SCHOOL HERE I COME!!

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING PEOPLE 33. My family forgot to buy a pumkin pie :( **


	4. Chapter 4

BPOV:

**First period: Math **

The hardest part about math is not math itself. Is the part where I have to find it. I am either looking at the map or on top of the door where the room numbers are so the result are: bumped into 25 people and 2 walls, screamed at by 5 people, and most of all laughed at by half of the people in the hallway because of me bumping into the walls.

But at least I got to math in time. REALLY big accomplishment

"Hi, I am the new student" I said to the Ms./Mrs. Whatever her last name is

"Yea, Isabella Swan right?" She asked

"Bella" I corrected

"I'm Ms. Shelly and why don't you introduced yourself" She suggest

"Do I have to?" I asked

"Yes you do"

"Hey... my name is Bella.... so yea..." I said to the whole class

"Tell us something about yourself" The teacher suggest again

"I like cookies?" I said or more like question. Now the class is looking at me like I am weird or crazy.

Cue Awkward silence

"Why don't you take a seat?" the teacher said, the first one to break the silence

So then I walk to the back of the classroom, siting in the last row.

Once I am seated, Ms. Shelly begin talking about triangle with numbers and letter next to it

"Hey I am Scarlett" The girl in front of me introduced. Her hair is brunette with rainbow highlight , dark eyeliner, and blue eyes

"Bella, but not that you don't know already"

"Yea, that's something alright" she said referring to the announcement

"That was embarrassing and awkward"

"Not that embarrassing but is definitely awkward" the guy next to her turn said "And I am Kayden"

Kayden's hair is black but where his bangs are, are red. And his bangs are really long that it cover part of his eyes

"So you like cookies" He teased

"Yea, you got a problem with that" I challenged

"Nope, not at all" He answered

"Even if you do, we don't care" Scarlett said in a 'don't mess with me' attitude

"O.k, I surrender" He said while holding up his two hand

"Scarlett, Kayden turn around" the teacher yelles

"Yes Ms. Shelly" They said in unison

"Talk to you in lunch" Scarlett whispered.

~2 periods past~

And is time for lunch. The day or half the day has been fun. I have art after Math and the teacher is awesome. Her name is Ms. Larson. She the kind that allows you to draw whatever you want and tell you to have fun. First half of the period she talked about a artist that draw for example an apple and named it 'This is not an apple' because is just paint on a paper. You can't just go grab it and start eating it.

**Thank you for reading.... At first I was about to type Thank you for eating? I have no idea why. Anyway remember to review it will make my day happier. :)**

**CandysXareXsweet **


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!! **

~Lunch~

Finally lunch, the only period where I don't have to stand in front of the class and embarrass myself.

"BELLA" I heard my name being called after I got my lunch. Note to self: never order today's special. I search around the room, and saw Scarlett waving at me. I walk over to her

"Hey" I greeted noticing there are three new faces I don't recognize. One girl and 2 boys

"Bella, this is Stephanie, Matt, and Fox. And obviously you already know this weirdo (A/N: Kayden)" She introduced

"Are you sure, I don't think I remember him" I teased

"Is only been half an day, and you already forgot about me" Kayden Pouted

"Jk jk, of course I remember you weirdo" I gave him a friendly hug

"Are you sure you want to eat that" Stephanie suddenly said. That as in my lunch

"No, I don't even know what this is. Really what is this. Look like wet tuna mix with puke" I ask while poking it with my fork. I swear I saw it move a little

"Is lunch lady's secret recipe, no one know what it is" Matt answered

"You know what I am just going to get an apple" I said getting up to the salad bar

Even the apples doesn't look decent. I have to dig to fine a ok apple. Unfortunately I didn't dig fast enough cause some Barbie is only few feet away from me, and is getting nearer and nearer.

5 feet

4 feet

3 feet

2 feet

1 foot

"Hey new girl" She started talking

"I have a name you know" I replied

"Like I would care what an emo's name is" She said in an attitude

"First of all 'Emo' is an music genre, and second Barbie just called. She want her boobs back" I retorted

"So why don't you get out of our faces and give it back to her Lauren" Scarlett said from behind me. Since when did she got here.

"Why am I even talking to you losers" She turn around and started walking away

"Thanks, who is she anyway" I said to Scarlett as we walk back to the table

"She is Lauren the school slut. She slept with almost every guy in this school. Everything about her is fake starting with her blond hair down to her butt" She answered

"I could see that"

"And she is one of Edward Cullen's girl friend" Stephanie said as she look from behind me. So I turn around and saw something I regret seeing. Lauren hugging Edward's arm tightly to her boobs. When Edward saw me looking at him. He send me dragger

I turn around as quick as I could when our eyes met.

"Is it me or is Edward trying to dig an hole in the back of head by glaring at me" I asked

"Not just you" They all answered together

For the rest of the lunch period we talked about random things. Stephanie and Matt are dating, Scarlett like Taylor but won't admit it, and we are all weird.

**If people notice, I change the name from Opposite Attracts Like Nothing Else to Falling In Love With The Preppy Playboy Next Door!!**

**~CandysXareXsweet **


	6. Chapter 6

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT **

Finally is the end of the day. I have English literature with a teacher name Mr. Wright.

Unfortunately none of them has that class with me but on the bright said I have their name so I will be texting them like I did in the rest of the class.

When I walked into the room, there are only a few people including Edward Cullen and the teacher. When he saw me he smirk. How I would love to slap that smirk off his face.

"Hi, you must be the new student" The teacher asked

"Yea, I'm Bella" I answered

"Why don't you sit next to Mr. Cullen, Mr. Cullen raise you hand"

Please let there be another Cullen please I beg you

Then Edward raise his hand. Damn it

"Are you sure there isn't another Cullen" I asked the teacher

"No, the only Cullen in this and school, you know a lot of people will be jumping for joy if they are sitting next to Edward" Mr. Wright Pointed out

"Too bad I am not like other people" I mumble under my breath

"What did you say?" Mr. Wright questioned

"Oh nothing" I told him

I walked to the seat next to Edward

"So Bella how was your day?" Edward asked

"Just fine" I said through my teeth

I took out my cell and started texting under the table

~10 minutes past~

Suddenly Someone kicked my leg and took my phone. Some one as in Mr. Edward Cullen

"Hey" I said in a screwing kind of way but it end in a nervous getting when I saw Mr. Wright looking at me. More like glaring and staring combined.

"Ms. Swan, what did I just said" He demanded

Then I felt something in my hand. Something as in a piece of paper

"We are writing an essay on our partner Idiot" I read the paper out loud

Right after I finish talking I realized what I just said. Damn I should have read the paper first then say it out loud

"I am not calling you an idiot, I am saying how I am an idiot for not paying attention" I said quickly saving my sorry ass

"Next time, listen. Class partner up" Mr. wright said and walk back to his desk

"You own me one" Edward whisper

"Yea, I totally own you for making me call the teacher an idiot" I said sarcastically

"At least I save your ass even after what you did to me at lunch" He retorted

"What the hell did I do to you at lunch? I didn't even talk to you before now" I stated

"You said something to Lauren and she came back whining to me, which was so annoying. My head feels like exploding just listening to her talk regularly" He explained

"Your girlfriend, your problem" I retorted

"She is not my girlfriend, I just slept with her a few times"

'And that's better because......' I thought

"Fine, then your love life, your problem" I corrected

"At least I have a love life"

"Are you trying to say something"

"Yea, I am. '..Life"

There is point in arguing with him so I took out candy and put the volume in max. And no I am not admitting that I have no love life. I am just waiting for the right person and I _love _my parent so that counts right

**Thanks for reading. I will upload another chapter tomorrow right after I am done Christmas shopping with my mom. I have to buy a few more gifts for my friends and my mom have to buy a new pair of shoe for my dad.**

**~CandysXareXsweet**


End file.
